A Sakumo and Kakashi Gaiden
by Catriinaa
Summary: Sakumo has to bring up the gift from his now dead wife. Follow the story of the relationship between a father and son. From the day the scarecrow was born, to the day that his loving father sadly ended his life. A Sakumo and Kakshi Gaiden
1. A day of beginning and ending

**A Sakumo and Kakashi Gaiden | A day of beginning and ending**

The room was drowned with screaming pain, the woman on the bed shrieking. The sound bouncing off the walls and echoing down the corridors of the white wash building. Medical ninja panicking at the bedside trying to calm her, wiping away the sweat trickling on her forehead and encouraging her to keep on going. One woman at the foot of the bed was ordering the howling woman to keep going as she waited and waited to see the crown of a new born head. Nothing.

The room was dimly lit as the lights flickered. Rain lashed against the windows as did the wind which rattled the whole building and sending swooping ghostly sounds through the long halls to then be scared and dispersed away when arriving at the woman's room. Lightning crashed across the black stormy sky. No stars visible tonight in the space above Konoha, instead ghastly grey, and blue and black clouds thundered thickly.

'You're going to have to push harder than that!' the doctor demanded, concerned for life of her child.  
'I can't... I can't!' the woman wept, unable to open her eyes due the barrier of stinging tears clinging to her eyelashes. Next thing she knew an ice cold shivering wet hand was squeezing her hand.  
'Yes you can..' a low voice rumbled by her ear, 'I know you can'  
She flicked her head round, tears flying away from her glistening eyes now widened with joy. 'Sakumo..' she breathed, 'you came..' she smiled whilst panting with exhaustion.  
'Of course I came darling', his trembling chilly breath caressing her skin, cooling the beads of sweat slipping down her cheek , 'You can do this' he shivered lifting up their hands and squeezing hers tightly. His dark eyes intensely fixed on hers. His clothes were soaked, water was seeping into the bed covers, and his drowned hair dripped from the tips of his silver strands onto her shoulder and arm.  
'5...4...3...2...1...now push!' ordered the doctor, the stress of the job showing in the purple bags under their eyes and the strain in their voice.  
The woman leaned forward and pushed with all her might. Screams ripping through her teeth as she struggled to breathe. She clenched her lover's hand, forcing all the pain she felt through her fingers. Tears streamed down her face whilst fluid and blood seeped onto the bed covers. Sakumo kept his tight hold on her, as if his strength was being transferred to her.  
'That's it! Keep going! The head is visible! Just a little longer!' the doctor announced, ready to carry the head. The two smiled in response. The encouragements making her try harder, the last of her energy being sucked out of her.  
The baby was out and the new mother fell back onto the pillows in exhaustion. The new father stared at the baby in amazement, a tear of joy spilling over. His grip loosened. He watched them cut the chord and listened to the baby's first breath and cry. They carried the tiny human away to clean the blood off. 'Darling...he's beautiful' he whispered as her hand limply fell to the bed. He glanced at her then back to the doctors with a smile... which quickly faded. He looked back at his wife, her face smooth, pale and glistening with sweat and tears, her body motionless, her chest not rising in a regular motion. 'Darling...' he croaked, leaning closer, 'N-No... p-please no' he stammered, his heart snapping into two.

Lightning flashed across the black and grey sky. No twinkling stars to be seen in the space above Konoha. A man sat at a bedside sobbing into the sheets of a just cleaned bed, his wailing echoing through the silent corridors of the white washed building. The lights turned off leaving the room heavy with shadows. The medical ninja left the man to drown in his sadness in the very room... the very room that his lover, his wife and the mother of his new born son... died.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more. Reviews and comments are very welcome :D**


	2. The first meeting

**A Sakumo and Kakashi Gaiden | The first meeting**

Sunlight sliced through the blinds of the room. He had not left. The man had his head nested in his folded arms resting upon the edge of the hospital bed and sat in bedside seat, sleeping. His face was ghostly pale, the bags under his eyes were now filled with a clouded purple grey and his back rose and fell with his light breathing, the only sound within the room.  
The room was empty. There were no flowers upon the table, no medical instruments on the benches, nothing, just everything white and clean. Even the bed covers that were blood stained had even been replaced with bright, clean, white ones. The whole building was white. Why? Perhaps they thought it made the place just seem that little bit more brighter and happier to keep everyone's spirits lighter. It wouldn't work on him.

The door slid open and a young medical ninja breezed in, sliding the door shut behind her. She wore a white short-sleeved, knee length, button-up dress, long white socks with low heeled white shiny shoes. Her hair was pinned back into a bun that rested against her the back of her neck. Her skin was fresh and bright, indicating this was the start of her shift. She carried a clipboard in one arm while the other swung by her side as she walked over to the end of the bed, heels clicking against the dull white tiles underneath her. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder and shook gently, 'Uhh... Hatake-sama?' she nervously attempted to wake him. No response. She shook him a little harder, 'Hatake-sama you need to wake up' she spoke more confidently now. Sakumo stirred within his sleep. His shoulders flexed and stretched out. The nurse's eyes widened with anticipation for him to wake. She watched him... flop his head onto the other side facing away from her, his shoulders dropped back down to relax. The nurse huffed angrily and placed her hand on her hips, tapping her toe continuously, her eyebrows pulled together in annoyance. She wasn't allowed to raise her voice or verbally abuse anyone from direct orders from the doctor, meaning she couldn't shout to wake him up. She stood there for some time wondering how to wake him, still tapping her toe. She glanced around the room sighing heavily every few seconds. Her gaze stopped at the window. An evil smirk stretched across her face, her eyes then landed on the sleeping Sakumo. A chuckle escaped her throat as she wandered over slowly to the window. She stood beside and held the chord between her thumb and forefinger. She tugged down hard. The blinds whooshed to the sides. The sun blasted through the glass pane illuminating the entire room with deathly brightness and warmth. The light burnt through his eyelids making him see red suddenly. He jolted upright in the chair and flung his arms in front of him trying to block the huge ray. 'What the..?' his low voice groaned, his eyes thin and squinting.  
'Ahh Good Morning Hatake-sama,' she trotted over smiling politely whilst her inner self was still smirking, 'I'm sorry to say that we're going to have to ask you to leave' she looked at him with apologetic eyes. Sakumo lowered his arms and looked at her with sadness. He dropped his gaze to the bed covers. 'I understand this is a difficult time,' she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder 'but we can't accommodate you for any longer. The hospital needs the space, but most importantly...you have a son to look after now Hatake-sama' she spoke soothingly.  
'Y-yes' he breathed, lowering his hand to his knees to reveal his tearstained cheeks and ghostly complexion to the nurse. She wore now a worried expression.  
'You can collect him later if you don't feel quite ready yet. The nurses can look after him' she spoke in the same quiet soft tone. Sakumo stayed still looking at the place his wife used to lay. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
'N-no, please... take me to him' he looked up at her with an expression that broke her heart.  
'Of course Hatake-sama...'

The nurse led Sakumo through the white washed corridors of the hospital, her heels clicking underneath her whilst his feet dragged carelessly across the tiles. His hands were deep in his pockets and his eyes pointed at the ground, though they weren't taking in any information as to where he was going, or rather where the nurse was taking him. 'Here we are' the silence broke between them. The two of them were standing in front a large glass window. On the other side of the glass were 30 cribs with only about 10 filled with tiny new born babies lined up in the first row. Sakumo looked up and stared at each bundle of joy. His lips were parted and his eyes glistened. He found him, third from the left. The nurse smiled at him and then at the baby, 'He resembles you very well Hatake-sama. I'll go get him for you' she wandered into the room and picked up his child. She came back through holding him in her arms. Sakumo just stared at him with wide joyful eyes whilst his son stared back with wide wondering eyes. The nurse moved closer and began to hand him over, 'No mistaking that he's yours' she smiled politely. Sakumo hesitated, scared that he might hurt him, he was so tiny. He slowly put his arms around him and looked down with a worried expression. 'He's fine Hatake-sama. You're holding him correctly' she reassured him. Sakumo didn't take his eyes off his son. The baby soon closed their eyes and drifted off into a soundless sleep. Sakumo finally smiled, 'I'll protect you...' a tear dripped down onto his son, 'not matter what...Kakashi'.

* * *

**Well.. first thanks for reading**  
**Thanks to _NaaraHatake, 3DY3Namite_ and _sakurabender_. You asked for more quickly.. which I'm pretty sure I have done :P**  
**I realise this may seem slow go and perhaps I have added unnecessary details. But this is how I write.. I like to make the story slow ;)**  
**Anyways, I hope you continue to read. I hope you have enjoyed.**  
**Once again Reviews are welcome, they are very helpful even if they are only few words.**  
**Thanks again! :) **


	3. Letting Go

It was another rainy day for Konoha. Sakumo sat on his patchy sofa, cradling his 1 week old son backwards and forwards. The room was dully lit, filled with shades of grey and pastel blues. The rain pattered against the window panes, distorting the outside view. Not that it mattered. Sakumo's gaze rarely left the peachy round face of his son. It was obvious that he was caring more for his son than himself. He barely ate and if he slept it was right beside the cot in the armchair he had placed beside it.

It had been 7 days and the signs of 'unhealthy' were showing. The colour in Sakumo's skin had been replaced with grey tones, purple underneath the eyes; his hair was scraggly and greasy; his face covered with uneven stubble. He didn't notice though. He never once thought about how he was. His full attention was on his son and nothing else.

BANG! Sakumo jolted up right, his pulse racing, his eyes unblinking, now staring at the door.  
BANG! Tiny Kakashi stirred and wriggled in his father's arms, whimpering and sniffling.  
BANG! 'Sakumo! You have to come out at some point, you may as well do it now', the voice of the Hokage rumbled through the door, irritated with a hint of concern.  
Sakumo stayed where he was. He looked down at his son again, his eyes shimmering with apology. He hugged the bundle close, 'Shhh.. .it's okay', he soothed. He sat forward and pushed himself up off the imprinted sofa, his knees creaking from lack of movement. He shuffled to the door and unlocked the door. The door slit open a few centimetres, the tired eyes peering through 'Hokage-sama, what an honour for you to—'  
The 3rd pushed the door open and breezed past, 'Give up the act Sakumo. You've been sat on your arse for a whole week. We know it's been difficult, but you are not taking care of you son!'  
'I've been doing nothing _but _taking care of my son!'  
'Or so you believe. To take care of your son you have to take care of yourself. You need help Sakumo, you need to get back on your feet and do this properly'  
'What are you suggesting then?'  
The Hokage wandered over and held out his hands, 'I'm suggesting some space. I've created a training programme for you and I want you to do it'  
Sakumo stared at his hands and twisted his torso to the side, protecting his cub. After a look into the Hokage's glare and a desperate look at his son, he delicately handed Kakashi over into the old man's arms.  
The Hokage smiled and bounced Kakashi gently, 'See? That wasn't so bad was it', his eyes crinkled and a chesty laugh shook his chest.  
'Who will look after Kakashi while I'm...I'm away?'  
'I've got someone who is happy to do it, you will meet him tomorrow. Don't worry, I think the two of them will get on splendidly '  
Sakumo nodded slowly, 'Okay...' he agreed.

Sunshine burst through the cracks of the clouds and shone down upon the village, beaming through the door. Sakumo took a good look at his empty hands. He took in every detail and went to the bathroom to inspect his face, the first time he had left a room without Kakashi. He felt lighter, yet he looked older. He finally realised he was wasting himself away. If Kakashi didn't have him, then he wouldn't survive and his mother... his mother would be disappointed. 'I'll do this properly now... I promise' he told himself and her in the mirror.

* * *

**Omg! I'm so sorry! It's been too long :(**

**I've been so busy focusing on my art and then I got school work... geez it's been a long time.**

**But here it is. I will try not to make the gaps so large next time ^^;**

**Hope you enjoy, Reviews are very welcome even if they're a few words.**

**I did this chapter quickly so I'm sorry if it not at a great standard**

**Enjoy! 3**


	4. Babysitter

**Babysitter | Chapter 4**

Sakumo actually had a full meal; he had fed the tiny Kakashi and actually put him in his cot. It still took time for him to leave the room, but obsessions were hard to get over. He did admit it; he was being an obsessive Dad. The gaps between checking on his son grew longer over time until he finally felt the weight of his insomnia dragging him to his bed. It was calling out to him; the untouched, smooth tidy fabric was calling for him to curl up in the softness. He did it. He only got up when Kakashi started to scream. He was worried and scared, and yet he never felt more alive. He hushed him soothingly back into a slumber before he too collapsed back into his haven and didn't wake until it was morning.

Sakumo rolled himself over to sit it on the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms out with a gaping yawn. He couldn't remember having slept as good as that one. Slapping his hands to his knees, he stood up, the creaking not as painful. He wandered through to the second bedroom and folded his arms on top of the crib frame and sank his head into them. Smiling softly with happy tender eyes, he watched his son breath evenly and slowly as he stayed in his own dream world. It was probably the best he had too.

Sakumo was waiting anxiously on the sofa, Kakashi cradled in his arms. He wondered who Saratobi had chosen to look after Kakashi. Jiraiya? Tsunade? He wondered what he would be doing, what missions he had been given. The knock at the door made him jump, his eyes wide. The noise stopped ringing in his head and he relaxed closing his eyes and laughing quietly to himself, 'Well... Kakashi... Let's see who I am supposed to trust' he smiled down at him and then stood up to stride confidently to the door. He swung it open and smiled, 'Good Morning Hoka—', his eyes had drifted to the right and slightly downwards, 'A boy?' he stared with disbelief. The young boy stood there with a kind smile upon his lips, his yellow hair rustling with the breeze.  
'It's an honour to meet you Hatake-sama, Konoha's white fang' the boy grinned more brightly  
'You want a boy to look after my son?' he still spoke, thinking it was a joke.  
'Sakumo, this is Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya-san's pupil, age 14 just for the record'  
'Namikaze..?' his eyes drifted to the sunshine boy, 'This boy is the genius Jiraiya-sama was talking about?'  
'Yes. He's a fine young man and he was the one who volunteered to take care of your son'  
'Well that's very kind but-'  
'No buts Hatake! There's no one else and you have to leave in 3 minutes'  
'3 minutes? But-', he gasped, his eyes desperately darting to all three of them  
'I just said no buts. Minato will take care of your son just fine this week. He's very reliable and he is honoured also'  
Sakumo opened his mouth to retaliate but sighed with defeat, 'Okay'. He hesitantly knelt down and carefully handed Kakashi over to Minato, who smiled down at the bundle softly. It was then Sakumo noticed he wasn't a boy.  
'Scarecrow isn't it?' Minato chuckled airily; 'I don't think he could scare any crows Hatake-sama' he smiled up at him politely.  
Sakumo smirked, 'No... but he will when he is older'

* * *

**Ahh.. it seems I took a while again ^^; But.. y'know.. college is a bitch**  
**Short update really and sort of rushed (if you can believe that) I was only reminded about this when my email had 2 messages. 2 people had added this to their story alert (Thank you you two!)**  
**Reviews are very welcome, I enjoy reading them. But yes, I know this chapter is poor quality. Very sorry. But I do hope you are enjoying reading this ^^**

**~Catriinaa x**


End file.
